


Head Over Heels

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It is now, M/M, dirty talk fluff, is that even a thing, that's also a thing now, yoga fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to yoga. Louis enjoys it much more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Because of all the domestic yoga talk on tumblr and just domestic fluff in general. We need all of it!

Harry drummed his fingers along his stomach, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. He had an idea. He really wanted to do something, and he really wanted Louis to do it with him, but he knows that Louis will complain until the end of time. And then some. However, he thinks this will be a nice coupley thing for them to do, and Harry lives for these kinds of things, because he wants to experience everything with Louis. So it was decided. He’s going to ask him.

He turned over on his side and admired Louis for a moment, because Louis in the morning was something Harry could never get enough of - the way his lips parted, the slight frown on his face, his fingers curling around the edge of the pillow. Harry glanced at his nails and reached out a finger, tracing it along the thumbnail, wishing Louis would stop that nervous habit. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Louis’s cheekbone, right beneath the fan of his eyelashes. He felt them flutter, and drew back to watch the groggy movements of Louis waking up.

He smacked his lips a few times before giving Harry a sleepy, hazy eyed smile. “Hey baby,” He shuffled up, grinding his fists in his eyes, and god, Harry really, really wanted to fuck his hair up even more so than it was right now, which was a lot. But he had to focus. Louis dropped his fists in his lap, looking over Harry’s head at the clock, his lips turning downwards, “Umm, there better be a good reason why we’re awake at this ungodly hour.”

Harry rolled over and got up on his knees to crawl over to Louis, dropping down into his lap, looping his arms around his shoulders. He fiddled with the tufts of hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, keeping his face neutral. “Louis--“

Louis shook his head, trying to push Harry off of him. “Nope, you never call me Louis unless you’ve got one of your ‘ideas’ in your head, get off you big ape.”

Harry leaned all of his weight on Louis to hold him in place, ducking his face down to whine in his ear. “Lou, pleaseeeee, you don’t even know what it is yet,”

“Babe, if we’re up this early, I already know I’m not going to like it,” He sighed, gently pushing Harry away from his chest so he could meet his eyes, “But, unfortunately for me I also have the inability to say no to you. So what is it, give me the goods.”

Harry lit up instantly, and that right there was exactly why Louis couldn’t say no to him. “Really? Okay, well, there’s this yoga class I want to try and--“ Harry had to pause while Louis let out a long, exasperated groan. He gave him a pouty glare before continuing, “And, it’s in a private studio so I figured if we went early enough we wouldn’t have to be too sneaky. You only have to try it this one time, and I will repay you with a lot of sexual favors.”

Louis smirked. “You just want to see me in that downward dog position,”

Harry shrugged innocently. “You said it, not me.”

He rolled his eyes, pulling Harry down for a kiss. He made it long and lazy, waiting for Harry to give a satisfied hum into his mouth. He smiled against his lips when they broke apart, squeezing his fingers into his bum. Louis had a lot of feelings, most of them sexual, about Harry’s cute little arse. “Okay Styles, let’s get changed. And for the record, I will not being wearing those ridiculous little shorts that you usually go in. I have to draw the line somewhere.”

Harry looked mildly disappointed, but he couldn’t have it all he supposed. He hopped off the bed and moved to over to their dresser to rummage around for his workout gear, while Louis reached over and pressed play on the Ipod dock. He watched as Harry’s bounced around, wiggling his arse as he tugged a pair of shorts up over his hips. Louis fell back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling trying to find the answer to the question he often asked himself.

How has he survived these past three years?

…

Louis was starting to get a little anxious once they actually got to the studio, because Harry was pretty advanced now, whereas Louis did nothing but mock them all summer, even more so when Liam got involved. Louis followed Harry into the change room so they could lock up their coats and wallets, and when he saw Harry shed each layer of clothing, he figured he should really be thanking Cal for introducing him to his newest obsession. Because let’s face it, his body was absolutely ridiculous, and some of the ways he could bend now were extremely beneficial to Louis. _Extremely_.

Harry turned on his heel, fixing a head band into his hair to keep his hair out of his eyes. He held out a hand to Louis, who looked down at his open palm. He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re offering me a headband?”

“Well, it’s Bikram yoga, so its gets quite hot in there; and your hair is really long right now, which I love by the way, but it will get in your face, and…”

Louis raised his eyebrows, biting back a smile. “And?”

Harry’s face flushed as he shuffled back and forth on his feet. “And…I think you would look really hot in it okay.”

Louis huffed and grabbed the hair tie out of his palm, grumbling under his breath, “The bloody god damn death of me.”

…

That was until they got to the bow pose, in a room that Louis insisted was at least two million degrees, if not hotter. Louis was sure that _this_ was going to be the death of him. He wondered if anyone would care if he just lay on his mat and cried for the rest of the class. He did not feel calm or tantric or whatever the fuck he was supposed to feel. He felt like he was on the sun. That’s all he could feel.

Then there was the standing separate leg stretching pose. Louis only gave his own a half arsed attempt so that he could instead watch the sweat trickle down Harry’s thighs. Now this was more like it. Yoga just got interesting. Louis had always loved Harry’s body, but ever since he had started bulking up he had a new found appreciation for spending a lot of time in between his legs, nibbling on the creamy, sensitive skin high up on his legs. He sucked tiny little bruises into them, watching Harry watch him, his mouth hanging open and his thighs quivering every time Louis nosed a little closer to the base of his cock.

Louis quickly reached for his water, taking a very long sip, wishing he could douse his thoughts with it as well. He closed his eyes, scolding himself for thinking about fucking Harry’s thighs in the middle of a yoga class. They popped open again in a panic. What, no. No thigh fucking, how did he get here? Do not go there brain, not right now.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to check on him, and all Louis could do was stare at the flush of his cheeks, the sheen of sweat, a perfect bead of it formed on the bow of his lips, and Louis just did not have one pure thought. Not one. He was going to hell. Yoga hell. Well, it was fucking hot in enough in this classroom, maybe he was already there he thought moodily. How did an innocent yoga outing with his boyfriend turn into the greatest sexual fantasy of his life?

By the time they got to the corpse pose, Louis was feeling a little more serene. He liked playing dead, this really worked for him. The class was alright, but he thinks he would enjoy it much more if they could do it at home. And Harry was nude.

…

Louis was still thinking about it later that night when they were getting ready for bed. Harry strolled out of the bathroom, nearly tripping on a pair of Louis’ shoes, his eyes wide with shock. “Lou you can’t--you can’t just sit there casually touching yourself!”

He frowned, slowing down the hand that was wrapped around his cock. “Why? I was thinking about you at least.”

Harry scrambled up on the bed, removing Louis’ hand to replace it with his own. He hovered above him, giving him slow, teasing strokes as he licked his lips, “Yah? What were you thinking about?”

“Fucking your thighs.” His voice was a little bit breathy now. Because Harry was a little bit hot.

Harry choked out a noise, leaning his head down against his shoulder. “I think you felt that class on a way different spiritual level than everyone else, Lou.”

Louis thrust up into his hand, running his fingers along the dip of Harry’s lower back. “I want to feel _you_ on a spiritual level.”

Harry moved his head down to mouth at his collarbones, a fond smile playing on his lips, “God, why do I put up with you?”

Louis curled his fingers into his hair, giving is a soft tug. Harry looked up, his eyes matching the same sparkle in Louis’. “Because, I’m a lovely boyfriend who indulges your yoga and headband fetishes. Plus, I’m funny. I even make you laugh while you’ve wanking me off and it’s still unbearably hot. How do we do that?”

Harry dipped down for a kiss, linking their fingers together and pressing them over his heart. “I don’t know, but I love it. I love _you_.”

Louis felt his heart clench so hard he thought it might shatter. How was he still so gone for this boy?

“I love you too baby. Now enough of that, we’ve got some thigh fucking to do.”

…

Harry rubbed the insides of his thighs the next morning, snuggling back against Louis’ chest. “Did you _have_ to put that many hickeys down there Lou, how am I supposed to get my jeans on? Everything hurts.” he moaned into the quiet room, the grey morning light shining through the sliver of curtain they had left open.

Louis hooked his chin over his shoulder, singing quietly. “You still have to squeeze into your jeans, and you’re perfect to me.”

Harry flicked him on the forehead playfully, “Twat. Don’t use our music against me; I’m suffering enough as it is. You have to make breakfast now you know.”

He cackled loudly, rolling onto his back. “You would rather die than let me use your kitchen, you must really be in pain babe,”

“I know; that’s why I want you to go and get me a frappacino.” Harry gave him his best sad eyed, pouty lipped look, curling up under the comforter so his entire body was covered.

Louis was at a loss here. What was a Harry Styles? He poked his thumb into that crater of a dimple. “You want a frappacino for breakfast?”

“Well, and a muffin as well. Banana chocolate chip please?”

Louis kissed his forehead and tucked him even further into the comforter, so his head was the only thing sticking out. “Okay baby, milkshakes and muffins for breakfast it is. I’ll be back in a bit.”

…

When Louis got back Harry was down in the living room, again wrapped in a blanket and watching Titanic. He looked at Louis with innocent eyes, “I swear it just happened to be on TV.”

He kicked off his shoes, laughing inside as Harry’s eyes followed them knowing that he was mentally putting them away. He passed Harry his drink, flopping down on the couch next to him.

Harry took a long sip, blissfully fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh my _god_ , what flavor is that, sin?”

Louis laughed, rummaging around in the bag to pull out the pastries. “It’s salted caramel mocha. Nearly had an orgasm in the shop when they gave out testers.”

He caught Harry’s eye roll and bopped him on the nose with the bright pink cake pop he had in his hand. “To be fair, I was thinking about you doing yoga again, the frappacino was just an added bonus.”

“Are you ever going to get over the yoga thing?”

Louis shook his head, reaching out for the bag he left on the table. “I don’t think so, no. So I bought you this.”

Harry put his drink aside and reached into the bag. He blinked at it a few times, before sending Louis a wide grin and a bright laugh. “A yoga at home DVD… Lou, you complete idiot.”

He grabbed his own cake pop, teasing his tongue along it, his face thoughtful. Harry swallowed hard. “Well, I was thinking you could do the workout and I could try different ways of distracting you while you hold each pose. You know, with my mouth, or whatever. So,” He sucked the pop inside his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, before easing off with a filthy slurp, “I don’t think I’m a _complete_ idiot.”

Harry grabbed the cake pop and tossed it aside, shifting until his lips were inches away from Louis’. “Going to yoga might be the best suggestion I’ve had in a while.”

Louis dotted his lips and cheeks with kisses, “Namaste.”


End file.
